ccnvfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Điểm Kỹ Năng
Once a Lord increases their level, they are given skill points to spend. Spending skill points increases various aspects. The higher the level the Lord reaches, the more skill points they will receive. To advance in level, a Lord simply needs to upgrade buildings, complete quests, and kill monsters. Skill Points, can be spent via the Lord’s profile picture. Need to know where to spend your Skill Points? Production time is always a good start. Having everything build faster speeds up your rate of play while making the game more enjoyable as you increase your level. Combat Skill This skill tree increases both attack and defense of all military units. Calvary, Archer, and Chariots damage increases are one of the most important stats. There is also an Active skill that heals injured troops after battle. * Troop load (5/5): Increases Marching Troop Max load * Infantry Defense 1 (5/5): Increase Infantry Defense * Infantry HP 1 (5/5): Increase Infantry HP * Infantry attack 1 (5/5): Increase Infantry Attack * Cavalry Attack 1 (5/5): Increases Cavalry Attack * Archer Attack 1 (5/5): Increases Archers Attack * Chariot Attack 1 (5/5): Increases Chariots Attack * Cavalry Defense 1 (5/5): Increase Cavalry Defense * Archer Defense 1 (5/5): Increase Archers Defense * Chariot Defense 1 (5/5): Increases Chariots Defense * Immediate Return (Active skill) (1/1): Recall Marching Troops Immediately. ** Does not Return Rallied Troops * Infantry Defense 2 (20/20): Increase Infantry Defense * Infantry HP 2 (20/20): Increases Infantry HP * Infantry Attack 2 (20/20): Increases Infantry Attack * Cavalry Attack 2 (20/20): Increase Cavalry Attack * Archer Attack 2 (20/20): Increase Archers Attack * Chariot Attack 2 (20/20): Increase Chariot Attack * Cavalry Defense 2 (20/20): Increase Cavalry Defense * Archer Defense 2 (20/20): Increases Archers Defense * Cavalry Defense 2 (20/20): Increases Cavalry Defense * Chariot Defense 2 (20/20): Increases Chariot Defense * Tough Shield (20/20): Reduces Infantry Damage Received * Cavalry HP 2 (20/20): Increases Cavalry HP * Archer HP 2 (20/20): Increases Archers HP * Chariot HP 2 (20/20): Increases Chariot HP * Iron Cavalry (20/20): Increases Cavalry Damage * Longbow (20/20): Increases Archers Damage * City Assault (20/20): Increases Chariots Siege Attack * Help (Active Skill) (1/1): Troops get Wounded rather than die ** If Hospital can’t accommodate all wounded troops, they still die. Develop Skills This skill tree increases resource production income and decreases their time while increasing world resource gathering speed. * Building Speed Ups 1 (5/5): Decreases Building upgrade Time * Wood Income 1 (5/5): Increase Wood Income * Food income 1 (5/5): Increase Food Income * Wood Gathering 1 (5/5): Increase Wood Gathering Speed * Food Gathering 1 (5/5): Increase Food Gathering Speed * Research Speedup 1 (5/5): Decreases Science Research Time * Super Cellar 1 (5/5): Increases Max Cellar Capacity * Bumper Harvest (Active Skill) (1/1): Resources Plots Immediately Yield 0.5 Hours of Income * Wood Income 2 (20/20): Increases Wood Income * Food Income 2 (20/20): Increases Food income * Iron Income (20/20): Increases Iron income * Wood Gathering 2 (20/20): Increases Wood Gathering Speed * Food Gathering 2 (20/20): Increases Food Gathering Speed * Iron Gathering (20/20): Increases Iron Gathering Speed * Construction Speedup 2 (20/20): Decreases Building Upgrade Time * Research Speedup 2 (20/20): Decreases Science Research Time * Super Cellar 2 (20/20): Increases Max Cellar Capacity * Mithril Income (20/20): Increases Mithril Income * Mithril Gathering (20/20): Increases Mithril Gathering Speed * Gold Gathering (20/20): Increases Gold Gathering Speed * Resource Protection (Active Skill) (1/1): Resources Within City Can’t Be Plundered For 1 hour Support This skill tree improves your Castle defenses by increasing fire rate and offers quicker built times. Far into the tree increases troop training and an improved Hospital with reductions in cost and healing times. * Attack Monsters 1 (5/5): Increases Marching speed When Attacking Monsters * Stamina Regen 1 (5/5): Decreases Lord’s Stamina Recovery Time * Training Capacity 1 (5/5): Increases Single Troops Training Capacity * Trap Making 1 (5/5): Decreases Trap Building Time * Hospital Capacity 1 (5/5): Increases Max Hospital Capacity * Trap Attack 1 (5/5): Increases Trap Attack * Training Speed 1 (5/5): Decreases Time To Training Troops * Alliance March (Active Skill) (1/1): Increases Marching Speed When Marching To An Ally By 50% for 1 Hour * Attack Monster 2 (20/20): Increases Marching speed When Attacking Monsters * Marching Speed (20/20): Increases Marching Speed * Training Capacity 2 (20/20): Increases Troop Training Capacity * Trap Making 2 (20/20): Decreases Trap Building Time * Hospital Capacity 2 (20/20): Increases Max Hospital Capacity * Trap Attack 2 (20/20): Increases Trap attack * Healing Speed (20/20): Decreases Time To Heal Troops * Turret Attack (20/20): Increases Turret Attack * Healing Cost (20/20): Decreases Resources Required For Healing Troops * Rapid Fire: Increases Turret Attack Speed * Training Speed 2: Decreases Time To Training Troops * Skillful Workman (Active Skill) (1/1): Immediately Earns 100 traps ** Trap Type Based On Highest Level Traps Lord Can Build